A device for storing a dressing to be exchanged on a cylinder of a printing press is known from WO2004/085153 A2. A plurality of dressings are to be arranged on the cylinder. The dressing to be exchanged is stored in a receiving arrangement. The receiving arrangement has at least one code reader which detects a characterizing feature applied to the dressing for its identification. A control unit compares the detected characterizing feature with a allocation plan for the intended printing process, and inspects all the dressings stored in the receiving arrangement to determine whether the dressings are stored in the receiving arrangement in the correct order for the intended printing process. In the event of a discrepancy in the comparison, the control unit will generate a report warning of an incorrect mounting, before the dressing is mounted on the cylinder.
A method for supplying printing formes to a cylinder is known from EP 1 435 292 A1. An allocation plan for the printing formes that are to be supplied to the respective cylinder is stored in a memory unit. A code on each of the respective printing formes is compared with the allocation plan. The printing formes are supplied to the cylinder in accordance with the allocation plan.
A device for assigning the mounting position for a printing plate in a rotary press is known from EP 1 002 646 A1. A printing forme, which is identified by its page number, is assigned to a mounting position on the rotary press by a linkage with an imposition scheme, and the machine-identified mounting position is displayed. The mounting position of the printing plate cannot be derived from the code which is located on the printing plate. The content of the display does not relate to a message indicating a possible incorrect mounting.
A device for the automatic changing of printing formes on a cylinder of a printing press is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,807. A plurality of printing formes are to be arranged on the cylinder. Printing formes, which are suspended from a transport system, and which are to be supplied to a printing group, are taken down at the printing group to which they are assigned and are stored intermediately in a receptacle, once a code reader has read a code that is applied to each printing forme and has determined its assignment to the printing group. The limitation of this device is that printing formes are assigned by their codes to a specific printing group, but not to their mounting position on the cylinder. When multiple printing formes are to be arranged on the cylinder, their mounting on the cylinder in accordance with an allocation plan provided for said cylinder is not assured.
A device for assigning dressings to be mounted on cylinders of a printing press is known from US 2002/0050216 A1. When the dressings are to be mounted manually by press operators, the dressings are assigned in the correct locations on the cylinders by the operators reading characteristic marks that are applied to the dressings. With this procedure, errors resulting, for example, from mistakes made by the operators cannot be excluded. No message indicating a possible improper mounting is provided.
A method and a device for automatically supplying a printing plate to a plate cylinder or for removing it from a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press are known from DE 39 40 795 A1. The method for automatically supplying a printing plate to a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press, and wherein the plate cylinder has, for example, devices for clamping and for tightening the printing plate, provides that the printing plate is placed in a storage chamber of a printing plate supply and/or removal arrangement, the plate cylinder is rotated into a printing plate infeed position, and the printing plate is fed, by the use of a number of transport rollers, to a clamping device of the plate cylinder. The method for automatically removing a printing plate from a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press, and wherein the plate cylinder has, for example, devices for loosening and for releasing the printing plate, is characterized in that the plate cylinder rotates forward into a released printing plate position, a clamp flap that holds the end of a printing plate is opened, the plate cylinder is then rotated backwards; a clamp flap that holds the starting end of a printing plate is then opened, and the printing plate is then fed, by the use of a number of transport rollers, to a storage chamber of a printing plate supply and/or removal device. The device that is used to perform the above described processes has at least one transport roller that is configured as a drive roller and one transport roller that is configured as a contact pressure roller The contact pressure roller is adjustable in relation to the drive roller. In addition, various actuators, a contact pressure roller, which is mounted so as to pivot to press the printing plate against the plate cylinder, and ejection fingers can be provided. The ejection fingers can be equipped with tips, which are arranged so as to pivot into the periphery of the plate cylinder. The storage chamber of the printing plate supply and/or removal device can also be mounted so as to pivot on a joint.
DE 39 40 796 A1 describes a device for automatically changing a printing plate on a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press. The plate cylinder has, for example, a device for clamping and for tightening the printing plate. The printing plate changing device has two storage chambers, so that a printing plate, that has been released on the plate cylinder, can be guided, via transport rollers, into the one storage chamber, while a printing plate that has been stored in the other storage chamber is fed, via transport rollers, to a clamping device of the plate cylinder.
A device for automatically supplying a printing plate to a forme cylinder of a printing press, or for removing a printing plate from a forme cylinder, is known from EP 0 214 549 B1. The printing plate to be supplied to the forme cylinder is guided to the forme cylinder, while being held in a desired position by the use of lateral positioning elements. The printing plate is supplied from an essentially horizontal storage position.
A method for operating a system that is configured at least for supplying at least one printing forme stored in a printing forme magazine to a cylinder is known from DE 103 14 341 B3. A code reader detects a code on the printing forme. Errors, such as a double loading or an incorrect loading at a printing point on the cylinder, can be identified via a message transmitted by the system, preferably at a control console for the printing press.